


Sunlit Scales

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merman McCree, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: A collection of stories about fisherman Hanzo and merman McCree. Absolutely filthy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke on tumblr and then evolved into xeno porn...I don't know how, but now there's 3 or 4 of these things. It was starting to clutter my ficlet collection, so here it is, all on its own. Enjoy.

A two-hundred pound fishman was lying on Hanzo’s boat, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. **  
**

The thing seemed about as bewildered as Hanzo, and half as capable of shouting its surprise. Instead, it did a sort of screech and awkwardly flopped about on the deck, arms flailing for purchase. It had claws on the ends of its–-his?–- webbed fingers, and they dug into the wooden railing of Hanzo’s boat. Massive, powerful arms started to haul the creature back towards the boat’s edge but it stumbled (could you stumble without legs?) on the piles of ropes and other equipment Hanzo kept stacked in the area.

Hanzo watched in rapt horror as the thing’s sclera-less brown eyes darted around the deck and settled, with pinpoint fury, on Hanzo’s face. If it could have stalked over, it would have. Instead, it did a kind of shimmy and thumped heavily against the boards, using its arms and tail muscles to push itself over to where Hanzo was huddling against the cabin walls, seemingly ready to give him a piece of its mind.

His nets had come up empty but for this one catch, and the ropes now lay in haphazard piles on the deck. Hanzo watched the…merman?…shuffle through the mess. It had a clever glint in its eye that was only overshadowed by the definitively frustrated expression on its face. Its ochre scales reminded Hanzo, vaguely, of stories of sea dragons from his childhood– and the long, flaring sail of a fin on its end a fan of brilliant flames in rich oranges and reds.

“I– are…you alright?” Hanzo was at a loss as to what to say. He clutched his small tools close– the things he’d use to wrangle and bludgeon fish as they fell into his bay, the hooks and nets and cages. They suddenly seemed puny and useless against this force of nature.

This thing had very little cause to trust him. And it didn’t seem capable of understanding him, regardless.

It pushed itself over with wet slaps and little chirping screeches, revealing sharp teeth within full lips, bulging muscles under warmly tan skin covered in white scars. As it got closer, Hanzo could tell that it was larger than he’d initially thought– not just half a man sewn to a fish, but some other monstrous creation altogether, 9 feet long–most of it tail–but the torso was powerful enough on its own. Hanzo could easily imagine the merman ripping other sea creatures apart with its bare hands and  teeth.

Hanzo froze as the merman pulled itself closer, face scrunching up with effort as it moved over the deck of Hanzo’s boat. It paused, seeming to scent the air, before a feral, too-toothy grin broke out over its features.

Suddenly, it rolled over on its back, stretching in the weirdest display Hanzo had ever seen. The sun shone off its pale belly scales. Its skin and body hair (?) were flaked with drying sea salt that sparkled in the sun, and the thing’s eyes flashed as it seemed to almost flirtily display itself in front of Hanzo, waving its large tail fin and languorously flexing its muscles this way and that. The image was somehow not diminished by the debris and bits of fish around it on the ground.

Hanzo cautiously took a step closer. The merman smiled at him, all ruddy cheeks and firm jawline, and Hanzo was captivated. It no longer seemed hostile– if anything, it almost looked welcoming. It reached one webbed hand out to Hanzo, and Hanzo just…went. He carefully held out a hand, and flinched when clawed fingers darted out to grasp his own. There was a membrane between each of them, and if Hanzo looked closely, he could see miniscule veins running through the thin skin, which was soft as a summer breeze.

Hanzo crouched down to get a better look. The merman seemed as fascinated by Hanzo’s skin as he was with its. As he got a better feel, Hanzo discovered that the merman’s “human” half didn’t exactly have mammalian skin. Instead, the skin was pebbled with almost invisible scales that ran along the full surface of its body, and the “hair” he’d noticed earlier was, in fact, probably some kind of pheromone-detecting sensor. All in all, this was the strangest thing Hanzo had ever hauled up in his net.

Hanzo explored the merman’s arm, reveling at the small fins on the backs of his forearms, the knots of scar tissue and little imperfections all over the place, no doubt from a hard life in the water. For his part, the merman reached up to run its hand on Hanzo’s face. It chirped some kind of laugh when it ran its fingers through Hanzo’s beard and seemed fascinated by Hanzo’s piercings.

They spent nearly an hour awkwardly half-sharing laughs as they looked at each other’s bodies. The merman apparently had never been up close with a human. It pulled on Hanzo’s ears and shoved at his clothes, seeming confused by his lack of scales and need to cover himself against the elements.

It chirped a particularly chuckle-like trill when Hanzo removed his shirt and it had to contend with a view of his nipples– which Hanzo suddenly realized were missing on the merman’s chest. Hanzo hunched and yelped when the merman raked his claws over Hanzo’s pecs, a deep roll of sound coming from its throat– pleased, if its eyes were anything to go on. Hanzo retaliated by running a hand down its heavy russet flank. The merman pounded his tail hard against the deck, sending tools and ropes scattering, and flexed his arm fins. Absolutely gorgeous, Hanzo thought.

The ship rocked in a sudden swell, and Hanzo was knocked into the merman’s large body. His hand slipped on the creature’s wet scales, but his grip didn’t have far to go: his fingers found a divot in the tail just small enough to dig a couple fingers into.

Hanzo was about to apologize (uselessly, for the merman did not seem to understand his words) when the merman suddenly flopped once and then went limp. Hanzo started to panic, but the second he drew his hand away the creature keened, its supernaturally dark eyes heavily-lidded as it peered up at him from the deck. It was cooing now, making little chirps and crackly noises as it weakly thumped its tail against the deck.

“Are…do you…did I hurt you?” Hanzo hovered over the massive creature, cautiously reaching out to touch its face. The merman was lying prone on the ground on his back, occasionally thumping the end of his tail while his hands flexed open and closed by his head. There was a flush of pink on its face, and its human-like chest was heaving in the open air of Hanzo’s boat. The merman turned his face into Hanzo’s hand, rubbing its strange whiskers into his palm while it wiggled its approximated hips.

Hanzo looked down, inspecting the merman’s body to make sure he hadn’t hurt it. The last thing he wanted to do was harm this marvelous catch.

Where he’d been worried he’d torn soft flesh, Hanzo was shocked to see that a tiny slit had opened up in the merman’s  tail. A very small nub of flesh was peeking out– brilliant vermillion and gently wiggling. At first Hanzo thought maybe it was his imagination or the slight movement of the boat on the water causing an illusion– but no, the protrusion was moving of its own volition, slowly emerging from whatever opening the merman’s tail had been hiding.

The merman nuzzled Hanzo’s wrist, gently nipping at him with its sharp, sharp teeth, and wiggled a little more insistently.

Very, very slowly, Hanzo slid his free hand down the merman’s body, past where its human hipbones would be and over its tail. He could just about reach the opening, but he skated around it, feeling the grain of the fine scales of the merman’s belly. They were smooth here– closer to what his “human” half felt like– and the little moving appendage continued to slide out the longer he played with the soft skin. It grew into a gently tapering length, apparently movable but, oh– it was sensitive! Hanzo barely grazed it with a nail before the merman keened and the little length shied away from him.

Hanzo huffed, petting the merman’s opening, while he considered his situation.

He might never get a catch like this again. What to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fishman comes back.

There was a 200-pound fishman trying to get on Hanzo’s boat, and Hanzo knew exactly what to do with it.

“Back already?” Hanzo smiled and made his way to the prow of his boat, looking over the side to peer at the strange creature banging away on the hull for Hanzo’s attention.

Below him swam a heavily-muscled figure. Its torso was tanned and humanoid, with thick arms and abs to die for. Its face was handsome, with a strong jaw and something akin to a beard, though Hanzo knew better than to call it that. The strangeness that set it apart, though, was something else: there were little flexing fins on the backs of the forearms, and the eyes in that striking face were scleraless and a deep brown, like rich silt in a riverbed.

Hanzo lowered the swathe of canvas he used for hauling larger cargo down into the water, watching with interest as McCree-– for that was what Hanzo had taken to calling him, after the noises he made and the gifts he brought–- pulled himself onto the bed and then flopped playfully.

Hanzo hauled him up and carefully lowered him onto the deck with a wet thud. McCree smiled at Hanzo from his seat in the harness, holding a whopping armful of wriggling fish.

“Ah, more mackerel? Thank you.” Hanzo held out a bucket, and McCree dropped the still-flapping fish into it with a flourish. He grinned up at Hanzo with too many teeth, and Hanzo ran his hands through the merman’s wet hair in a petting motion. The merman’s hair seemed to be hydrophobic, never quite getting soaked. Hanzo had to admit that it did wonders for his profile. And when the merman rubbed his cheek into Hanzo’s palm and trilled, Hanzo had to admit–- at least to himself-– that the affectionate noises did wonders for his own libido.

After their first strange encounter several Months ago, McCree had taken to finding Hanzo on a regular basis. Sometimes weeks went by without a ripple from his giant fins, and sometimes Hanzo would be blessed with a visit twice a week or more. Each time was a strange occurrence. They always seemed to happen when Hanzo was on a one-man voyage-– never when he had a crew with him. He’d begun to wonder if the merman was watching or following his ship. What did mermen do all day, anyway? Did he have a mer-job to attend to? A mer-family to mind?

Hanzo didn’t have any answers. But he did have a physically affectionate merman in his lap.

Hanzo squatted down next to McCree, laughing when the merman knocked him over with his strong fin and rolled to cover his legs. McCree seemed to think his limbs were absolutely hilarious, chirping and baring his teeth whenever Hanzo had to contend with his pants or shoes. He’d spent multiple visits trying to mess with Hanzo’s toes, chirping and crackling with joy when Hanzo had laughed hysterically and jittered away from his touch.

Hanzo pet McCree’s neck now, digging his fingers into the merman’s scalp. The merman cooed and purred, leaning onto Hanzo’s shoulder, lazily slinging an arm over Hanzo’s torso as Hanzo massaged him.

“You like that, hm?” Hanzo said softly. “You come here just for me, don’t you?”

McCree couldn’t have possibly understood his words, but he got the tone, and Hanzo quickly found himself dealing with webbed fingers questing over his clothing. He pulled away to remove his jacket. He’d already dealt with claws ripping through an insulated vest he’d been particularly fond of and wasn’t eager to lose more clothing to the merman’s sharp nails.

“Stop, stop,” Hanzo hissed. After that first visit, their subsequent encounters had slipped into a rhythm: McCree brought fish or coral or other gifts, and Hanzo…serviced him. The merman seemed to know what Hanzo was after, and eager for it. He always scrunched up his nose and gave a hearty whiff when he got close to Hanzo, as if he smelled delectable. Hanzo wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t just a particularly savory morsel being saved for a later meal, but he was flattered nonetheless.

McCree smelled him now, snuffling against Hanzo’s chest, mouth open and tongue lolling out over his multitude of sharp teeth as he inhaled. Hanzo’s skin was more vulnerable than McCree’s veneer of minuscule scales. If he turned on Hanzo, his human skin would provide no protection from the merman’s jaws. Having the monster this close to his throat was thrilling-– better still knowing that the merman was willingly holding himself back in the pursuit of pleasure.

Hanzo shoved the merman back, calling again for him to stop.

“If you don’t behave yourself, I’ll throw you right back in the water where you came from,” Hanzo chided. “No amount of fish in the world can make up for bad manners.”

The merman keened forlornly, but let Hanzo get some space-– at least enough to remove his shirt. At that, McCree eagerly hit his tail against the deck with a _whump_ , sending droplets of saltwater into the air. He knew what came next. The merman’s hands made a swift return, running over the soft skin of Hanzo’s chest and stomach. Hanzo was muscled-– had to be, from his physically taxing work-– but still, he had more softness to him than the firm scales and hard cartilage of McCree’s body.

Hanzo tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, sucking in a sharp breath when McCree’s hands strayed to his hips, nails digging in almost enough to draw blood. It wouldn’t have been the first time Hanzo walked away from this with a few scratches.

But today, oh. The merman seemed wholly focused on Hanzo’s hands. He darted his webbed hands out quickly to grab Hanzo’s fingers, playing with the joints between them and running the rough pads of his own digits over Hanzo’s palm.

And then the merman placed his hand exactly where he wanted it.

McCree had been getting ever more aggressive, taking each visit as an opportunity to push Hanzo more towards forwardness and, apparently, obedience. Hanzo would have made a joke about dolphin training, but he was pretty sure he was the animal in this situation: played like a fiddle for a few fish and some affection every now and then.

Hanzo’s hand rubbed along the grain of McCree’s scales, petting the slippery coat with his palm, feeling the muscles ripple under the skin. McCree chirped in his ear, making pleased little noises as Hanzo ran his hands over his flank. McCree’s claws flexed over Hanzo’s hipbone as Hanzo slowly moved towards the general area of the merman’s hidden genitals. The slit was usually closed up tight, but now it was starting to part, opening wetly to reveal a violently red bloom, almost cherry pink against the ochre and burgundy of the rest of his tail.

“You like that?” Hanzo cooed, huffing a little as he played with the edges of the opening. Slick was seeping out, and Hanzo could hear the tell-tale cooing from where McCree was reclining on the deck, body curled loosely around Hanzo’s seated form. He always went lax at Hanzo’s touch, limp and demure as soon as Hanzo got a hand on him. Hanzo laughed. “Look at you, opening so prettily for me.”

He rubbed a few fingers around the opening, slowly pushing one into the soft cloaca. Just as he did, McCree keened long and high, and a small tendril peeked out of the opening, gently rubbing up against Hanzo’s finger pads as it slid out.

“Ah, there it is.” Hanzo sighed, running the lightest touch over the cock that was shyly showing itself. Hanzo knew there was quite a bit of it to be had, if he could just coax it out. It wasn’t particularly thick, but it was a decent length and somewhat prehensile and fond of twining itself around his fingers. He honestly wasn’t sure if McCree could fully control it. The merman was always so blissed out by the time his dick was out that Hanzo couldn’t tell if he was at the helm or just along for the ride.

Hanzo gently ran his fingers along the slick vermillion length, sliding in the natural lubricant McCree’s body produced. It slid down the shaft, pooling in the folds of his cloaca before running down the scales, joining the rest of the damp layer that perpetually coated his body. Hanzo had tasted it exactly once, and regretted it: it tasted like tainted brine and smelled like bilgewater if he got too close. He preferred to admire from afar, sliding his fingers in the viscous fluid.

He coated his hand in the stuff now and gripped the gently wriggling cock in one hand while he pet at McCree’s chest with the other. McCree whined high and crackly, hips jumping and tail twitching faintly as his cock wiggled and twined in Hanzo’s grip. Hanzo gently started to jerk him off, making a nice, wet little hole for the cock to fuck into. It almost seemed to move of its own volition, writhing and thrusting minutely as soon as it got the hang of the motion.

“Yes, that’s it. Let it all out.” Hanzo panted, palming himself over his pants as he kept his eyes planted on the cock moving in front of him. McCree had never reciprocated his actions, but that was perfectly fine with Hanzo: just knowing that he’d managed to make some kind of legendary creature come– and come again, and again– was enough to get him off as soon as the fishman was over the railing of his boat.

McCree warbled as Hanzo gently spread slick down his shaft and pressed a thumb back into the base, digging a thick finger into his cloaca. He followed the cock down into the fleshy opening, sliding along the length until he was two fingers deep, dug right into the silky soft sheath. Hanzo moaned quietly, rubbing at his own dick as he slowly fucked the merman’s opening, reveling in the high noises and chirps that could be heard from below him.

He spared a glance to McCree’s face. The merman was staring up at him with reverence, monstrously dark eyes heavily-lidded and quietly blinking. As he watched, Hanzo saw him close his eyes, and his webbed fingers dug into Hanzo’s back.

He suddenly surprised Hanzo by keening high and loud–- loud enough to send a weird fuzzy shock through his skull-– and suddenly he was writhing, tail flapping and hands tearing at Hanzo’s skin.

Hanzo flinched at the pain in his back, but watched in rapt fascination as pearly fluid suddenly seeped out of the cock in his hand, dribbling down until it pooled in the wet folds of his cloaca, coating Hanzo’s hand and his fingers where they were still inserted. Hanzo gave one more loving stroke before withdrawing. When he looked back, McCree was completely blissed out, arms slack and eyes closed. His tail waved weakly, and his arm fins flexed open and closed.

Hanzo looked at his hand, coated in thick, white liquid and some kind of organic slick. Looked down at pants, where his cock was desperately straining against the fabric. Looked at the merman’s cloaca, still so wet and open, though the cock was softening now and starting to withdraw. How long would it stay like that? How wet was it, how hot on the inside?

How long would McCree stay docile? He didn’t have much experience taming monsters, but he could work with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something (or someones) follows McCree to see Hanzo.

Instead of fish or coral, today McCree had what appeared to be…scales? They were each the size of a quarter and translucent with a faint pink tinge to them. The handful of them shimmered in the sun, and Hanzo held one up against the cloudy sky with interest. They were wafer thin and delicate but sturdy, holding up against a probing grip. **  
**

McCree chittered nonsense at him, babbling in his strange way while running his hands greedily along Hanzo’s body. Hanzo tolerated it, fascinated by the scales.

“Are these yours?” he said curiously. He gestured to McCree’s muscular tail, and the merman all but radiated pride, patting at a gleaming ruby patch on his side. He preened under Hanzo’s gaze, chirping with glee when Hanzo smiled shyly and moved to set them aside.

Before they could get any further along on their routine, Hanzo heard a curious noise: similar to McCree’s chattering, but high pitched and quiet, muffled. Hanzo paused in his movement, pulling his hand away from McCree’s flank to grip the railing. McCree keened and pulled him back, and Hanzo was distracted once again by a strong webbed hand on his waist.

Until it happened again.

It almost sounded like laughter, but somehow wrong.

Attention fully parted, Hanzo peered over the edge of his boat. Far below, hiding in the shadow of his craft were…two more merpeople? Hanzo blinked, unsure of his vision. McCree’s insistent tugging had him glancing back, but he was unable to deny the urge to look down again. Pulling away, Hanzo leaned over the railing, staring unabashedly at the two creatures below.

One had a startlingly pink tail, and the other an iridescent green. They had their webbed hands up to their mouths and appeared to be whispering back and forth in a fast babbling chirping language, tailfins splashing playfully. The pink one caught Hanzo staring and screeched before diving under the water. The other beamed up at Hanzo with a wide, sharp smile before ducking down too.

McCree chirped hoarsely behind him, and Hanzo turned. The merman seemed suddenly tense, and as Hanzo heard more splashing below, he muscled his way over to the edge of the boat and joined Hanzo in his view.

When two heads popped up from the water, Hanzo watched in fascination and slight horror and McCree’s jaw opened up and his teeth seemed to lengthen as a deafening, horrifying screech racked its way out. Hanzo’s head swam a little before he plugged his ears, wincing. It almost felt like he’d hit his funny bone-– but in his skull, buzzing faintly even when McCree closed his mouth.

Hanzo noticed that the merman’s fins were all prominently fanned. The bits that passed for ears were popped right open, and his arm fins were standing at attention, spines out and sharp. His tail thumped against the deck as he nearly slipped over the side, yelling at the two interlopers. They merely chirped right back, faces looking defiant as they slipped through the water to inspect Hanzo’s boat.

They looked young– at least younger than McCree– though Hanzo was no judge of strange sea-people lifespans. Hanzo watched with interest at their exchange. Finally, exasperated, McCree pulled himself and Hanzo away from the edge, smiling aggressively and chattering as if to say “Now where were we?”

Hanzo glanced back at the railing longingly, but was distracted easily by McCree’s nails prickling at the back of his neck. The merman had learned what he liked over the last several months, and played Hanzo like a fiddle for affection in return. And he was all too happy to reciprocate. Except…

Hanzo heard a dull banging on the hull.

Croaking, McCree chirped once before diving headlong over the edge of the boat. Hanzo watched in horror as the merman took a sharp dive down, landing with almost no splash in the sea. He cut a magnificent figure in the water, clearly in his element.

The two intruders warbled in alarm and split ways, speeding with powerful sweeps of their bright tails towards either end of Hanzo’s boat. McCree puffed up, his dark eyes sweeping left and right, before going after the pink one. Hanzo clutched at the railing. Fascinating displays of nature aside, he was curious to see how his favorite visitor would deal with these new creatures. Weirdly, he’d almost assumed that McCree was the only one. Hanzo was now starting to doubt everything he’d learned about the merman.

After a long minute staring at the empty water, Hanzo heard a triumphant screech and thump on the other side of his boat. He dashed across the deck, throwing his head and shoulders over the high edge to see what happened.

McCree had a merperson in each arm, locked in the swell of his powerful biceps. He grinned down at them, teeth and beard dripping with seawater. The pink mermaid wriggled in McCree’s headlock, screeching and chirping belligerently. The green merman looked put out, but didn’t fight as badly. McCree splashed his crimson tail heavily and looked ready to duck back under the water.

“Wait!” Hanzo shouted. He held out a hand, trying to get McCree to stop. “Don’t…don’t hurt them.”

McCree peered up at him quizzically, muscles swelling as he tightened his grip on his prey.

“They weren’t bothering us,” Hanzo said hesitantly. “They were just…curious.”

McCree made a crackly noise and hissed at the pink one. It sounded like an argument.

“Let them go and come back up here,” Hanzo said with what he hoped was an alluring smile. “You can show me more about your scales.” He ducked back to the little pile he’d abandoned, holding it out over the railing to gesture with it at the merman. Then, suddenly hit with an idea, he reached up to his ear and pulled out one of his earrings. It shone almost as brightly as the scale in his palm. He held the earring up tantalizingly, waving it around. McCree’s eyes tracked the gleam of it raptly.

Hanzo took a chance and tossed it towards the merman. As expected, he immediately let go of the two interlopers, reaching up to catch the bit of metal with both hands. As the other merpeople splashed away out of sight, McCree cooed and chirped up at Hanzo before swimming slowly back over to the pickup point, splashing playfully as Hanzo once again lowered the net. He seemed placated, all thoughts of the intruders gone, as he cupped the earring in his hands reverently.

Hanzo cranked the machinery to carry him back up, carefully feeling at the empty spot on his ear. He had lot of jewelry in his body now, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to let it all go just to distract his fishy friend from violence. Then again, McCree seemed mighty happy with the gift.

Hanzo had the feeling he’d gotten himself into something big.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fish lovin' from McCree's point of view.

Okay, so the weird tailless guy on the boat was really getting to him. Honestly, this whole arrangement had started out beyond strange. He’d been minding his own business, going after a pretty hefty school of fish, when all of a sudden he’d been hauled out of the water and hanging willy-nilly with a bunch of flopping whoppers in a net. Damnedest thing, too-- the hard floor of whatever craft he’d been pulled onto had a little pit in it for its catch, and though Jesse had often fantasized about being covered in more fish than he could eat in a day, it had been a bit much.

He’d pulled himself out of the mess, grumbling about the inconvenience, when he’d spotted the man. He was standing upright despite the hard surface, wearing...clothing? And glimmering with shiny bits all over. Buttons, jewelry, chains and tools-- just a glittery, nervous wreck. It was...kind of charming.

Jesse had been about to go and yell at him when the poor thing had expressed concern in a deep voice, though not in any language Jesse had ever heard. It had the wrong cadence, the wrong tone, and it was hard enough to decipher the thing’s intentions when its body language was so odd. There were no fins or tail to watch for swishing irritation, no gills to give away his state of mind.

Jesse had pulled himself closer, intending to pick a fight even when he couldn’t even get upright in the heavy atmosphere, when the most intriguing smell had hit his nose. It was dinner and desire rolled up into one, and Jesse was powerless to do anything but obey his body when it said to grab a hold of this catch any way he could.

And, well, it had evolved from there.

Gabe, the octopus that kept to the caves near Jesse’s kelp pastures, said they were called humans, and he pressed Jesse to be cautious. They had hooks and nets and harpoons, he said, and they had a tendency towards violence. Even merpeoples’ claws couldn’t hold up against the sheer force of their technology. So Jesse had made sure to only visit-- at least visibly-- when the strange fish man was alone on his boat between business.

Lúcio and Hana had followed him on one occasion, the nosy little shits. He’d hoped to keep this catch to himself, even among the other creatures that looked like the one he was after. And visit after visit, month after month, he’d felt safe on the vessel. He and the fish man had gotten...close. Jesse started to bring him gifts, when he could: fish, because he seemed to need them for his livelihood; coral, when he found nice ones; even the occasional shiny bit of wreckage when it seemed valuable enough. He had no idea of whether or not any of these things meant anything in particular to the fish man, but Jesse liked them well enough, and figured they got the message across.

Jesse intended to keep the human for himself. How he was going to do that when he could hardly even reach him on his own, he had no idea. Did he even know how to swim? His strange appendages hardly seemed fit for water travel. But he had a muscular body that would surely be good for something. His hands had no webbing, but they could grip well. Jesse knew that _very_ well.  And if their technology was as good as Gabe said, maybe he had something to assist him.

This visit, Jesse had followed Hanzo, as the man had repeatedly referred to himself with pointing fingers, into warmer waters. Jesse was surprised; it was actually quite close to the grove he maintained as his main home in these parts, semi-domesticated sea creatures and all. Hanzo had traveled alone, as he occasionally did, and this time he lacked his tools. He hadn’t even hauled up a school of fish in over a week as he sailed along the coast. He seemed out for leisure rather than to work. The calmer expression suited him, Jesse thought fondly.

They were nearing a civilization now, and it put Jesse on edge. The crowds never did him any good, and he was wary of being made a spectacle by the gaggles of other humans he could occasionally see on the shore. If there was ever a time to say hello, it was now.

Waiting until Hanzo slowed his boat to navigate around a reef, Jesse knocked heavily on the hull of his boat. It took a few tries to get his attention but eventually Hanzo peeked over the edge with a curious smile on his face. The corners of his eyes scrunched up when he did it, the metal above his nose glinting in the sun as Jesse gazed up at him. Jesse smiled toothily back and leaned back to splash a little in the warm, clear water. This was his favorite sea to swim, especially in this season. The reefs were teeming with life, from plants and coral to crustaceans and all sorts of fish.

Today he had a number of giant spiky sea urchins in his arms, and he held them up to show the human. They were good eating, if you could figure out how to open them up. The spikes dug into his skin, but the scales covering his body kept them from puncturing him and infecting him with their venom. They waved their spikes slowly as he lifted them up while he floated on his back. Jesse figured the best way to court someone was to show you could provide, and a good meal was the epitome of the gesture.

The human shouted something unintelligible down before rushing to the contraption that he used to bring Jesse up. It was almost like a hammock. Jesse had played with swathes of fabric before. Sometimes they fell off ships or were left behind by beachgoers and swept out to sea. The sensation was always a little strange, a little heavy. He much preferred the rough, dry texture of the cloth that Hanzo liked to wear.

He reached for the cloth now, tugging Hanzo down to pet at his face. His skin was softer than Jesse’s own, not pebbled with textured scales or protective mucus like Jesse’s tail. His neck was devoid of gills, but it had wonderfully firm tendons, and Jesse ran his fingers around Hanzo’s jawline and through the hair on his chin to tug on the neckline of Hanzo’s clothing. He liked the texture of cloth under his webbed fingers, but more than that, he loved to savor the smoothness of Hanzo’s human skin. He had bits of metal all over, sticking out of his skin enticingly. He’d given one to Jesse, once, after Jesse had brought him a few choice scales off his own tail. They’d been rather handsome, if he had anything to say about it. Hanzo had seemed pleased, at any rate. Jesse kept the little treasure he'd gotten in return back home in his cave next to a number of other trinkets that’d gained sentimental value for him.

The human laughed when Jesse tugged at his clothes, but complied easily enough, stripping out of his shirt and presenting himself with a flourish. Jesse made a pleased noise at the sight, gently raking his claws across the human’s pronounced pectorals. He had a strange picture on his arm and shoulder-- it looked almost like some kind of whiskered eel, though Jesse couldn’t be sure. He was almost positive it was something distinctly human-culture-related, and had given up trying to figure it out ages ago. All he knew was that the minute lines that looked like scales on his skin were alluring as always. McCree liked the thought of this strange creature joining him in the water. He gripped Hanzo’s arm now, nuzzling up against the picture and groping his hands over the expanse of Hanzo’s stomach.

Where a normal creature would have had scales and tail muscles creeping up over his hips, the human had only the divots of his pelvis, leading down into tight clothing that McCree always found confounding. Up to this point the human had mostly kept them on, even when they were coupling. It was frustrating, to say the least. He didn’t want to say he was _easy_ , exactly, but Jesse had been more than open about his affections. It was starting to put a strain on him that the human wouldn’t reveal himself to Jesse. He knew there was some kind of cock in there-- had seen enough evidence of it protruding into the man’s clothing as he rubbed over it while tending to Jesse.

Emboldened by Hanzo’s grin and wandering hands, Jesse ran his hands over the human’s hips, claws catching in the fabric of his clothing. Hanzo squirmed under him, and Jesse thumped his tail heartily, scooting closer. His muscular tail was all but curling around Hanzo now, the damp surface of his skin wetting the fabric of his pants and leaving droplets on his skin.

Jesse was excited--always was, when he saw Hanzo-- and he could feel himself opening up the longer the human’s soft hands pet him. His fingers played over Jesse’s chest, his waist, leading up to the tiny, sensitive scales that led down his abdomen and into his tail. When Jesse whined and waved his fins, Hanzo’s eyes locked with singular focus on the blooming slit of his cloaca. Jesse knew his cock would be sliding out now, squirming as nervously as its owner felt.

Jesse flopped down on the deck, arms locked around the human’s waist as Hanzo quickly pet down his flank, fingertips bumping along the ridges of his scales and fins. Jesse tightened his arms, fingers digging in so that just the points of his claws pricked at Hanzo’s skin. He squirmed in Jesse’s grasp, sitting up rigidly when Jesse made up his mind and pawed at the front of his clothing. He _knew_ there was something in there, and he wanted to see it. He’d dreamed about twining their cocks together, at getting at Hanzo’s slit the way the human had done with his fingers for Jesse.

Hanzo initially removed his hand, but Jesse persisted, whining at him and mumbling about how he wanted to _see_ him, to feel him. Hanzo didn’t seem to understand his words, but he got the message, and hesitantly pulled away. Jesse rolled on his back, letting his fins flex as he watched with half-lidded eyes as Hanzo stood up and removed his remaining garments, exposing his skin to the warm sun and sea breezes. There was a light dusting of hair along his thick limbs, softer than Jesse’s own wiry face sensors, and a trail of it led down to his groin.

His...completely alien groin. Jesse peered up curiously. Hanzo’s cock looked similar, in a way. But he couldn’t see where it _came from._ It was just...there. Firm and hot and a desperate pink, slightly wet against Jesse’s hand when he gathered his courage and reached out for it after Hanzo sat back down. Jesse couldn’t help but coo encouragements when Hanzo shuddered in his grip.

At first Jesse was put off by the alien nature of the whole thing. There was no movement beyond the occasional twitch, nothing to wriggle in his fingers affectionately. Hanzo’s gasping more than made up for it, though, his hands clawing against Jesse’s hip and tail, fingers scrabbling to pet at the lips of Jesse’s opening in return.

Jesse wriggled his hips, pushing up against Hanzo’s soft human body and nuzzling his face into Hanzo’s shoulder.

He yelped a little when Hanzo suddenly rolled him over. Jesse was not a small person, but Hanzo’s quick movement surprised him, and he went with no resistance. By the time he’d recovered his senses, Hanzo was straddling the girth of his tail, his limbs bracketing Jesse’s hips, leaving him just below his cloaca and gently waving cock.

Jesse moaned and writhed a little when Hanzo gripped both of them together in one hand. The human’s mouth was open and panting loudly, gasping for breath as Jesse’s cock wriggled against him. Jesse curled his dick around Hanzo’s hands and shaft, spreading slick over the two of them and whining needily when one of Hanzo’s fingers slipped down to dig into the exceedingly soft skin at the opening of his cloaca where his cock protruded.

Hanzo’s human claws were blunt, but the firmness of them was almost too sharp against Jesse’s sensitive skin. He moaned and whined when Hanzo only pet him further, pushing more fingers into his slit and stroking the base of his cock all the way inside of him.

Did Hanzo even have a cloaca, or did his body work some other way? Jesse pet over Hanzo’s legs and hips, looking intently for any kind of opening. When Hanzo shifted on his lap, Jesse’s eyes were drawn to his heavy testicles and the muscles flexing behind him. Jesse gripped Hanzo’s rear, yanking him closer. His claws dug into Hanzo’s delicate skin, and pinpricks of blood welled up. They only seemed to spur Hanzo on, making the human grind down on Jesse’s tail with a deep groan. A wet bead of precome welled up at the tip of his cock, and Jesse eagerly dipped the tip of his own dick into it, petting at the crown of Hanzo’s length with his prehensile shaft.

Hanzo growled something in his strange language before thrusting his fingers in and out of Jesse’s opening, sliding along the slick length of his cock where it led out of the hole. Jesse whined and chittered at Hanzo, almost purring with the intensity of the sensation. His cock and slit were beyond wet, dripping with pearly slick that gathered between Hanzo’s fingers at the gaping opening of his cloaca.

Suddenly, with four fingers in, Jesse was overwhelmed. He cried out as he came with a shudder, tail thumping heavily and almost throwing Hanzo off. The human only managed to stay on by locking his knees around Jesse, thrusting into the clutch of Jesse’s cock around his own. A thick spurt of cum seeped out of Jesse’s cock and coated Hanzo’s hands. The human jerked haphazardly, hips jumping against Jesse’s flank as he came wetly against Jesse’s tightly gripping cock.

Eventually Jesse’s cock retreated back into his puffy slit, sated for the moment. Jesse lay panting, gills open and wet in the sun and fins flexing lazily. Jesse all but purred happily, soaking up the warm sunshine as Hanzo pet over his wet scales with one filthy hand.

Hanzo removed himself from Jesse’s tail, settling onto the floor with him to stare up at the sky. There were a few soft-looking clouds up above, and a light breeze had settled into the afternoon, soothing Jesse’s overheated skin.

  
Yeah. He was going to hang onto this catch as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he fucks the fish. the fish fucks him. things happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta, so it's very likely that there are errors in this. 
> 
> pufferfish are cute af and do not deserve this

Hanzo was line-fishing for pufferfish-- mostly for culinary consumption as a delicacy-- when he heard distinctive knocking on his hull. He quickly ran past his open live well on the way, making sure it was safe. It was full of puffers already, some of them bloated and some still small and relatively harmless.

McCree waved at him from below, a big smile plastered on his face. He always seemed a little more cheerful in warmer waters. Hanzo waved back and lowered down his net to bring his favorite haul up. It had been nearly a year now since McCree had begun frequenting his ship, and Hanzo was fairly sure that if he hadn’t  been in some kind of strange interspecies relationship, he was now. 

The afternoon sunlight glinted off McCree’s faintly iridescent scales when he landed on the deck with a wet thump and trilled at Hanzo gleefully. Hanzo rushed over to pull the net away from his  catch-- he couldn’t have McCree’s beautiful fins damaged, after all. McCree greeted him with questing hands, his fingers running over Hanzo’s scalp and pulling at his ears affectionately. Hanzo just laughed and scratched his hands through the merman’s beard in return.

He’d replaced the earring he’d given McCree months ago, a fresh barbell screwed surgically secure so it wouldn’t come loose again. McCree always seemed to delight in how his nails clicked over the bits of metal, and Hanzo had to stop him from playing with them too much. 

“Stop that,” Hanzo chided half-heartedly. “You are far too preoccupied with shiny things.”

((He ignored the little voice in his head that reminded him that he had a jar full of large iridescent scales and dropped teeth in his quarters; the voice was a traitor and he would not be beholden to its nagging.))

McCree clicked and crooned at Hanzo when he pulled away, following him with a shimmy. The merman was much too heavy-- easily a 200 pound catch, if not more-- for Hanzo to even entertain the thought of carrying him, but McCree was fairly mobile on his own. He thumped his tail against the deck as Hanzo led him over to the seating area they’d settled into using for their interactions.

It all seemed to be going according to the usual plan until McCree paused, scleraless eyes widening as he raised his face and sniffed the air. Suddenly his face split into a sharp-toothed grin, his eyes crinkling up in pleasure. Hanzo watched in fascination-- and then horror-- as McCree started pulling himself towards Hanzo’s live well. 

“Wait--” Hanzo called with a panicked plea. “That’s not-- those aren’t safe!” McCree kept going, though, seemingly following his nose if his expression was anything to go by. The merman crackled excitedly and looked back over his shoulder exactly once before chirping and peering  over the edge of the well.

Hanzo followed him, intending to pull McCree back. He got as far as a hand on McCree’s shoulder before McCree shrugged him off and reached for the well with a chatter

Before Hanzo could do anything to stop him, McCree swiped a pufferfish right out of the water and held it up for Hanzo. McCree seemed absolutely delighted, his dark eyes shining with glee. He gestured at the flailing fish, almost like he was trying to explain something to Hanzo. The fish wriggled in his grasp, mouth gasping in the open air as McCree poked at its spotted sides. 

And then it blew up like the world’s most poisonous balloon.

McCree’s reaction was instantaneous: he dropped the fish and fell flat to the deck, one arm flopping into the well with a splash.

Hanzo dropped to his knees on the deck, hands running over McCrees body while the pufferfish rolled back into the well, seemingly none the worse for wear. 

“No, no, no no no no no!” Hanzo repeated the word to himself like a mantra as he shook McCree, scratched at his scales, tried everything to rouse him. “No, please!”  He pulled the merman away from the well and onto a padded mat he kept on the ship for better grip. He couldn’t have McCree sliding back towards the well, which was still full of many other live pufferfish. If he’d somehow survived the poison this time, another dose of it would surely finish him off.

Hanzo was keenly aware that pufferfish were full of tetrodotoxin, easily a thousand times more dangerous than cyanide. He only caught a specific kind-- and even then, only with line fishing as opposed to nets-- for consumption. Tetrodotoxin was one of the most poisonous substances known to man. 

But, once more, McCree proved that he was not a man-- not human, not even close-- when he groggily rolled over before looking up at Hanzo with a slow, dazed blink.

Hanzo gasped and shoved a fat tear off his cheek, rushing to pull at the merman’s jaw and shoulders. He patted him down, feeling for any swelling or other signs of reactions to the venom. Through it all, McCree stayed seated docilely, apparently exhausted from the pufferfish’s defensive actions. 

It was only when Hanzo held McCree’s hand to inspect it-- expecting at least a puncture of some sort-- that he realized that McCree didn’t actually seem to be in any pain.

In fact, as Hanzo observed him with a worried line in his brow, a lazy smile spread over the merman’s features. He cooed and purred, wiggling slowly under Hanzo’s gaze. His fingers tangled in Hanzo’s own. Hanzo watched limply as McCree played with his knuckles, his palms, grazed over Hanzo’s wrists. The merman started to graze his claws over Hanzo’s sleeves, chattering to himself in quiet tones as he plucked at the rough fabric of Hanzo’s jacket. 

Hanzo yelped when McCree roughly pulled him down, until Hanzo was awkwardly splayed over the fishman’s broad torso. The scales here were soft with a light sheen to them and smooth under Hanzo’s cheek. He blushed when McCree only chittered and nuzzled his beard against Hanzo’s scalp. It left Hanzo a little damp with seawater, but a wave of relief rushed through him when he realized that McCree wasn’t badly hurt.

In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Hanzo was reluctant to move off McCree’s well-muscled chest, but he sighed and rested a cheek on McCree’s chest.

He squinted doubtfully up at McCree’s blissed-out face. “Are you sure you are alright?”

McCree only closed his eyes and purred a little. From where his face was rested against McCree’s chest, Hanzo could feel the pleased rumble resonating in time against his heartbeat. Blood thrummed in Hanzo’s ears: this was easily the most innocently intimate he’d ever been with his catch. The sun beamed overhead, casting warm light down on the two of them. Combined with the utter relief of McCree’s health and the soft rocking of the boat, Hanzo found himself relaxing into McCree’s arms. 

McCree took to running his hands up and down Hanzo’s back, occasionally pulling at his clothing. When Hanzo moved to get rid of his coat and shirt, McCree keened forlornly, low and long. His eyes looked so sad, large and dark all the way through the socket, and Hanzo ducked his head to stifle a chuckle.

“I’m coming right back, you silly creature,” he laughed. “I just thought you might like less of this in the way.” When Hanzo lay back down on the mat-covered deck, he rested his chin on his crossed arms and peered over at McCree. Bathed in warm light, the merman all but sparkled. His tawny skin and garnet scales were magnificent in the afternoon sun.

McCree was still on his back, tail flopping occasionally. Hanzo watched in fascination as he flexed his elegant fins: the ones on the backs of his forearms fanned, then retreated, and his dorsal fin waved jauntily in the air. It was a  translucent maroon, fiery red in the light, and strong despite the lack of water to support it. McCree’s neck gills opened wetly, flapping for more air as McCree lay under Hanzo.

“Are you a fish, or a mammal, McCree?” Hanzo mused. He ran a hand down McCree’s chest, resting over his belly button-less abdomen. Tiny scales patterned his hips, pliant under Hanzo’s fingers but ever firmer in texture as they receded down his flank. McCree tittered to himself, chattering quietly in his language and Hanzo pet him. “You are certainly...something.” 

McCree seemed wholly occupied by watching his own hands. He wriggled in delight when Hanzo dug fingers into his flank, massaging at muscles and tendons. A sharp grin split his face when Hanzo sighed and kissed his side, staring intently at the merman. He gazed right back, eyes hazy and dark even in the sun. McCree blinked at him slowly, smiling softly while he pet Hanzo’s back and scooted around to get comfortable.

They spent several long minutes relaxing in the sun. Hanzo was still trying to get over the shock of the pufferfish swelling up in McCree’s hand, but the longer he watched the merman enjoy himself, the more he was able to convince himself that things would be okay.

In fact, the longer he watched McCree stretch and preen, the more he was reminded of tales of dolphins passing pufferfish around recreationally. Almost as if…

Almost as if they wanted to get high on the toxins.

“Oh, you bad creature,” Hanzo crooned. “Are all merpeople like this? Harassing other fish for their pleasure?”

McCree laughed to himself-- a crackly, chattering thing-- and only scratched lightly at Hanzo’s scalp. Hanzo shivered under his touch and pressed into it, turning at the last second to kiss McCree’s wrist.

They hadn’t done a lot of kissing-- Hanzo didn’t want to risk it, what with the mouthful of knives McCree possessed-- but they shared affection every now and then. McCree was fond of Hanzo’s soft lips, his blunt teeth, the wet heat of his tongue over his scales. And Hanzo absolutely loved the merman’s reaction to his nips and sucks over his skin. It was tougher than his own-- hard to mark up-- but he could leave a mark here or there if he really tried. 

  
He did so now, biting at McCree’s soft inner elbow, ducking his head under McCree’s arm to press against his side. He sucked at McCree’s chest and smiled privately when McCree chirped needily, tail thumping against the deck. 

“If you are going to take advantage of my stock to intoxicate yourself, you can’t expect me not to play a little,” Hanzo teased. “You come to my ship, harass my catch, and expect me just to sit here while you ride out your little high?” He sunk his teeth into McCree’s shoulder, relishing the keening whine and strong beating of McCree’s tail against the floor. “Absolutely not.”

McCree wriggled under him, turning to face Hanzo better. Being anything but flat on the floor seemed like a struggle, but he drunkenly rolled over, his arms reaching out to pull Hanzo closer to him. There was hardly anywhere to move, plastered together as they already were, but Hanzo took the opportunity to run the hand not propping himself up down along McCree’s tail, over his soft belly scales and down to the tight slit of his cloaca.

His tight, wet, pinkly  _ blooming  _ cloaca. 

Hanzo stared breathlessly. A strand of spit connected him to McCree, and he dived back in with fervor to bite at firm muscle and warm skin as he pressed his palm to the slowly opening slit. McCree chirruped underneath him, wriggling in pleasure as Hanzo pet him into submission.

“What a bad boy,” Hanzo murmured. “How do I treat an animal like you, hm?” His thick fingers skated around the red opening, running lightly through the slick that was now seeping out of it. The stuff coated his fingers and dripped down McCree’s scales, glistening in the sunlight. “Should I indulge you?” 

McCree only whined and chirped, crackly noises making their way out of his throat when the merman ducked his head down bashfully, his cheeks ruddy with arousal. Hanzo startled when McCree’s hands sluggishly grasped his wrist, forcing his hand against his hole messily. McCree mashed his hand there without finesse, pushing his hips up and thumping his tail enthusiastically as he covered Hanzo’s hand in pearly slick.

Hanzo smiled smugly at the mess. He could feel something wriggling against his palm: a little nub a couple inches long was pressing at him softly, the meat of it giving and slippery and a lovely crimson. McCree was a mottle of differently hued reds, but here he was a bright vermillion, eager and needy and sensitive to any stimuli. Hanzo’s smile only widened when McCree shuddered under his touch. The merman chattered woefully when Hanzo gave him one last hard rub before pulling away.

Hanzo smeared the wetness over McCree’s stomach, gliding through it up to cup a pectoral and press kisses along the merman’s damp jawline. 

“So eager,” Hanzo purred. “How sweet.” McCree only crooned in response, rolling to try and get contact with Hanzo again. 

Instead, Hanzo pulled back enough to get room to remove the rest of his clothes. They ended up in a messy pile somewhere off to the side. After a year of these trysts, Hanzo had become increasingly comfortable naked out in the open on the deck of his ship-- as long as he had incentive.

And what lay before him was the best incentive of all.

McCree was splayed out below him like a feast, pink all over from arousal and still blinking up at him dazedly. McCree drunkenly chittered-- almost a giggle-- and reached out with grabby hands while whining in a universal gesture for Hanzo to please come back. His cloaca bloomed brilliantly red, open and wet and slippery. McCree’s tentacle-like cock peeked out now, waving sluggishly and curling on itself for lack of anything to wrap around.

Hanzo aimed to fix that. He knelt back down on the mat and reached out to twine his fingers with McCree’s cock, laughing as the appendage curled and wiggled against his palm. McCree chirred with approval, hands reaching to pet at Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo swiped a lock of hair out of his eyes and spared a glance for the merman’s face. He was still floating along happily, dazedly blinking up and smiling while Hanzo played with him. 

Hanzo smirked and stroked McCree’s cock, playing with the slippery tendril and enjoying the wet noises it made slapping against his wrist. Hanzo tugged and made a tight hole for McCree to thrust into. The merman did so sloppily, his cock waving in the air and missing a few times before Hanzo laughed and fucked the makeshift sheath over him anyway.

“You are so sloppy today,” Hanzo teased. He was fairly sure at this point that McCree could control what his dick did, but today he was messier than usual, lazy in his thrusting. Hanzo gripped him tightly and pulled the wet slick all the way down to the base, where he played with the silky soft opening of McCree’s cloaca. He could see McCree’s red cock disappearing into it like the stamen of a tropical orchid. It was a fleshy red, pulsing and wet and so, so open. Hanzo swallowed thickly and slipped a couple fingers in alongside the cock, petting at the base of McCree’s tendril. 

He was hungry for it. The hole fluttered around him weakly, pulsing and hot and  _ tight.  _ It took all of Hanzo’s self-control not  to just immediately start thrusting his hand in and out to bring McCree off as fast as possible. The merman wanted play, so Hanzo would play. He’d drag this out as long as possible. 

McCree’s dragged his hands over Hanzo’s sides sluggishly, chirping and purring when Hanzo sighed happily and leaned into his touch. His dick swung hard below him, fat and pink just from watching McCree lazily open himself up. Hanzo pulled his hand out of McCree’s opening and stroked himself with his slick hand. He got himself sloppy with the wet mess McCree had made. The boat echoed with obscene noises as Hanzo grunted and jerked off while petting at McCree’s hole.

It was so  _ tight,  _ he thought as he fingered the opening. Pearly fluid gathered between his fingers, frothing as he thrust two in and out just to watch McCree squirm. So wet, so hot, so soft and inviting. Hanzo couldn’t help himself: he rolled McCree on his side and slung one leg over the fishman’s tail, effectively lining them up on their sides. Hanzo rutted up against the velvety soft hole, rubbed his cockhead at the base of McCree’s cock. He groaned when McCree clumsily curled his cock around Hanzo’s own, the tip of it gushing fluid and getting Hanzo’s balls messy with the pearly fluid. 

McCree’s nails scratched through Hanzo’s body hair while the merman keened and writhed under him. His tail thumped against the floor, his chest heaved. Hanzo used his free hand to press McCree flat to the ground. He leaned in and pressed wet kisses to McCree’s shoulder, ghosted hot breath over McCree’s gills. The merman crackled quietly under his touch. His fins fluttered and flexed while Hanzo nibbled along his jaw, over his scratchy beard and down to his chest again while he humped his hips into any bit of wetness he could get. 

“Ah!” Hanzo cried out gruffly when McCree’s cock tightened around him, flexing and squeezing him rhythmically while the fat, flushed head of Hanzo’s dick flirted with the weeping opening of the merman’s cloaca. 

Hanzo couldn’t help himself: he pushed forward, past the tight clutch of McCree’s tentacle, past the questing hands and writhing hips, to push into that sweet, sweet embrace. 

He could feel himself leaking a little bit, precum mixing with McCree’s slick until the two substances were an unrecognizable slurry. Hanzo huffed like a train while he stopped himself with just the red head of his cock inside. It was unforgivingly tight, the muscles fluttering around him and almost sucking him in. He grit his teeth when McCree flexed his tail and sent the whole of him rippling around Hanzo’s dick. 

McCree keened low in his throat, eyes drifting closed while Hanzo held himself still. He hadn’t done this-- hadn’t gotten himself inside, as much as he’d wanted to try it. He’d always been distracted by every other skill McCree had expressed. But now he watched the sloppy lips of McCree’s  cloaca bulge around his thick cock and shuddered. McCree’s cock wound tight around him, pulling and flexing wetly while McCree’s arms stretched above him, scrabbling against the deck for something to hold on to. They ended up tangled in a stray net Hanzo hadn’t had time to put away, fingers wound tight in the cords as his abdominal muscles flexed under the strain of keeping still. 

Hanzo steeled himself and pushed, slowly forcing his dick in further. It rubbed against the base of McCree’s tentacled cock, pulling high noises from the merman the harder Hanzo rubbed it. He could feel the ridges of his his cockhead catching on the rings of muscle inside him, grasping at him like they were desperate for a good fucking.

“You like that, don’t you? You liked my fingers-- this too.” Hanzo was very nearly mumbling to himself, his breath hard and hot against his lips, but he knew that McCee liked his voice. There was evidence of it now as McCree opened his dark, dark eyes again and gazed up at him adoringly, his eyelashes long and his mouth open. The merman’s sharp teeth were shut tight, his jaw working hard while McCree looked like he could barely focus on rolling his hips back against Hanzo.

Hanzo brought his hands down to wrap around McCree’s tentacle where it was still encasing his dick. Like the world’s liveliest cocksleeve, McCree squeezed him and pulled, the tip of his dick slithering away to caress Hanzo’s testicles. 

And then further still. As Hanzo slowly pushed inside McCree’s cloaca, the tendril unwound itself and began to explore Hanzo’s groin. It got pearly slick all over him, matting his pubes and leaving a frothy mess behind. 

Hanzo was so focused on pushing himself inside McCree that he very nearly missed McCree trying to get inside  _ him.  _ He jumped when he felt the prodding against his cheeks, then groaned when the tentacle pressed its slippery length into his crack with a lively wriggle. McCree purred and chirped underneath him, his face pink and his smile lazy and wide. The merman tried to sit up-- then failed, falling back onto the deck with a thump when Hanzo’s hips jerked and pushed into him another fraction of an inch.

Hanzo cried out when the tip of McCree’s long, tentacle-like cock pressed inside him. It kissed at his hole, sloppily writhing against him like McCree couldn’t even control it anymore. There was no finesse to it, no coordination; the tentacle found purchase at his perineum and hooked inside, writhing as it pushed in far faster than Hanzo had fucked into McCree.

They were joined now at the hips, Hanzo thrusting in sloppily and McCree wiggling and whining and crackling his weird bubbling laugh. Hanzo’s nails dug into McCree’s scales so tightly it must have been painful, but McCree just lay back and lazily thrust his cock between Hanzo’s cheeks, so tenderly Hanzo almost felt bad about the punishing pace he was setting with McCree’s sloppy pink hole. He just couldn’t  _ help himself.  _

He propped one foot up on McCree’s tail, simultaneously holding the merman down and getting a better angle. It opened up his hips, gave him better purchase to grunt and push down into McCree’s gaping cloaca. And the wider he spread his legs, the further McCree slipped into him.

McCree seemed like he’d just been waiting to find some way to reciprocate with the stuffing Hanzo had treated him to over the last several months. His cock curled and twisted inside Hanzo, massaging at his walls just hard enough to send Hanzo drooling, his teeth grit tight and his brow furrowed as he tried to fight off the urge to come immediately. His cock was leaking profusely-- he could see the clear streams of precum mixing with McCree’s pearly slick every time he pulled out of the puffy red opening. It streamed down McCree’s scales and dripped onto the floor every time Hanzo fucked into him, making everything ruinously slippery.

It was over too soon. McCree curled his tentacle up hard into Hanzo’s prostate and  _ pulsed _ , and that was it: Hanzo spurted hot cum inside McCree with a low groan, hips twitching as he tried to figure out which way to move. His abs jumped with indecision. His balls pulsed as dribble after dribble of cum leaked out of McCree’s cloaca. He was paralyzed with desire, stuck horribly still as McCree continued to wriggle around inside him and clench down around him. 

Finally, it was too much. Hanzo carefully pulled out of McCree, mindful of he tentacle still inside him. He ran his fingers through the mess of cum and slick that leaked out of McCree and then gripped McCree’s cock with one sopping hand. McCree keened and chirped, lazily wiggling inside him and sending Hanzo twitching with aftershocks. Another hot rope of cum was pushed out of him as McCree inadvertently milked his prostate. Hanzo groaned again before pulling out of his range. 

He used both hands to grip the tentacle tight, jerking him off fast and hard. Before long, McCree’s tail was thumping hard against the deck, his cock writhing and wriggling and flicking drops of slick all over Hanzo’s body. McCree crackled and chirred, then convulsed under Hanzo’s weight before squirting, creamy white, all over his chest.

When Hanzo finally pulled away and watched McCree’s cock retreat back into his wrecked hole, he felt like he was coming out of a fugue state. His breathing was labored. Sweat dripped down his neck to mingle saltily with splashes of cum. He dropped to the mat on the deck and sighed.

He was about to wipe his brow when he realized just what his hands were covered in. Sighing and looking at his fucked-out, still-half-drugged merman accomplice, Hanzo came to one conclusion:

  
“I think I need a drink.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm. Hanzo has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for content warning.

Hanzo gasped, watching as bubbles trickled out of his throat skywards. He thrashed, and his limbs– his thick tail, his long fins, his scarred arms, every muscle available to him– tangled in the net around him. He drew panicked breaths in through his gills, feeling the cold rush of brine down through his neck, filling his lungs with icy dread and roiling panic all in one. He tangled his fingers in the rough weave of netting around him and groaned as he felt himself being lifted upwards–

–then out, out of the water, leaving him heavy and out of his element, crunched uncomfortably upside down in a net and watching his beloved ocean swing away from him as he was dropped unceremoniously down on the hot metal deck of the fishing vessel that hauled him up.

He was indignant as he untangled himself, but more than that, panic made his heart beat faster. He tossed the net off his back and thumped his tail down on the metal flooring, then threw his sopping wet hair over his shoulder and turned to face his captor: a man with broad shoulders and thickly muscled arms stared at him in wonder from a few yards away, heavy tools clutched in one hand. 

Hanzo could see the hair on his body, thick all over, so different from Hanzo’s scales; watched as he strode over on those strange clothed legs of his to crouch down at Hanzo’s side.

Hanzo bared his teeth at him and screeched. It was an angry noise, a defensive sound of displeasure. How dare this creature take him out of his home! 

But the man in front of him had a kind face– a slackjawed look of appreciation under a soft-looking beard, tanned hands reaching out as he crouched on thick thighs to get just a little closer. He spoke in a rich voice, but it was garbled, unintelligible, and Hanzo’s brain struggled to make sense of his tone. It was like– it was like–

Hanzo woke up, gasping, in his bunk. He was safe on his boat, anchored for the night. The ship rocked around him, threatening to lull him back to sleep, but his heart raced. 

He was safe. He was  _ safe.  _ Contrary to his dream, which had been bright and overwhelming, his small cabin was only lit by dim emergency lights, his blankets snug around him. He had the computer on duty to monitor the ship, but he was glad he’d woken up: a light storm had started as he slept, and he would need his wits about him to make sure nothing happened to his vessel during the night. On a normal trip he’d have other staff to keep watch, but tonight it was just him, alone in the middle of the ocean.

Usually his merman friend would have shown up by now, but for the last few days, Hanzo had truly been alone out on the open waters with just his lines trawling miles behind him. Perhaps it was getting to him.

Hanzo quickly headed to his electric kettle and boiled some water, intending to make himself a hot cup of tea. Fresh drinking water was limited out here, but he was willing to risk it for something to calm himself down. 

He heard a distant clanking just as his kettle went off, and he quickly shut the device down before hurriedly pulling on a jacket and shoes. Everything should have been secured before he went to sleep, but there was a chance something had come loose in the wind and rain.

Hanzo cautiously made his way over the rolling deck, using the guide rails to keep his bearings as he looked this way and that at his equipment. The clanking, thudding sound was persistent, but Hanzo couldn’t see anything missing from his secure tools. 

It only occurred to him that he might have a visitor when the thought was literally blown in his face: a powerful gust of wind pushed him right up against the railing just as the ship tipped into a swell, and Hanzo found himself staring into the black abyss of the ocean at night as he nearly toppled over the edge of the boat. He screamed a terrified curse as he spotted his ship’s emergency lights glint off something in the waves before he was thrown to the deck.

“McCree?!” he gasped into the sheets of rainwater. He knew his voice wouldn’t carry over the wind, but he chanced another peek over the edge of the ship anyway, knuckles white on the railing.

Indeed, the merman was out in the storm, banging away on Hanzo’s hull with those heavy hands of his. He looked far more worse for wear than Hanzo– soaked even more than usual and hunched up from the cold, McCree’s banging took on a desperate tone.

Hanzo worked as fast as he could to bring McCree up onto the boat, then bodily dragged him down the stairs belowdeck and into his cabin. He released McCree’s massive body with a grunt as he secured the door behind him. Rain splattered heavily against it, rattling Hanzo’s back.

McCree looked stunned. Despite being built for weathering the rough oceans, the merman still looked exhausted, probably from fighting the vicious storm currents. Hanzo quickly knelt in the cramped space to pat him down. McCree seemed fine, if cold, so Hanzo ran into his bathroom and came back with a huge towel. He proceeded to rub McCree down as fast as he could, trying to get the chill off him. He only stopped when McCree squawked and pushed him off, fussing with his ruffled hair.

Still in his jacket and pajamas, Hanzo suddenly felt a bit silly. What was he doing? McCree could stand to get a little wet. Still, Hanzo only relaxed when McCree huffed a huge sigh and chittered at Hanzo affectionately, rubbing the back of his clawed hand down Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo immediately grabbed the hand and tangled his fingers with the merman’s.

“You scared me, foolish creature,” Hanzo whispered. “What are you doing out here in this storm?”

McCree chattered right  back at him with squeaks and screeches as if berating  _ him  _ for being out in the inclement weather. But in the end he used his powerful arms to pull him closer. Hanzo was suddenly hit with a wave of familiarity– just like in his dream, this McCree was warm to the touch, though his skin had a cool layer to it that he never could quite shake. 

Unlike in his dream, this McCree had a massive tail that was taking up a good portion of Hanzo’s narrow hallway. 

Hanzo awkwardly shuffled around him, then led his friend away from the hatch and down the hall to his quarters. He had a small kitchenette in here and extra blankets. His water would still be hot, and perhaps, he thought, he would share it this time. Company could be a good balm in a storm.

He dropped his coat by the door and fiddled with his cups as McCree thumped down the hall after him, dragging his tail along the floor to settle himself against a wall. The merman was staring wide-eyed at the room, having never been down here before, and chittering constantly as if commenting on the technology and decor of the place.

“Yes, yes,” Hanzo mused as he dropped some lemon and honey in his mugs. “Welcome to my home. This is where I sleep when I’m not rolling on the floor with you on the surface.”

McCree eyed his bed, still mussed from his rude awakening. Just like their first meeting, Hanzo watched him stick his nose in the air and widen his eyes as if he’d caught a great scent– then chatter loudly and pull himself eagerly across the room towards the bunk.

“That’s– no!” Hanzo blocked him. “Absolutely not. You will get my mattress damp. If you are cold you can have one of my spare blankets.” 

McCree whined and tried to get around Hanzo every time he moved away. Instead of leaving to get a new blanket, Hanzo reached around himself to drag a blanket off his bed, resigning himself to ocean-scented bedding until he could get it properly washed. McCree crooned happily and pulled the blanket around himself, snuggling into it. The deep inhalations against the fabric were not subtle.

Then he caught his eye on Hanzo’s bedside table. Screeching with a joy that rattled Hanzo’s eardrums, the merman pointed at the jar on his shelf insistently, smiling with sharp teeth. Hanzo turned bright red when he saw what McCree was pointing at.

“Ah, yes. Your scales. I…I kept them.” The little jar was half-full of iridescent and faintly red scales of varying sizes, piled up in a shimmering heap in the glass container. Hanzo had kept almost all the scales McCree had given to him ever since the first one over a year ago. “It seemed like it would be rude to throw them out.”

Hanzo ran a hand over his pink face when McCree turned to him and crooned, patting what he could reach of Hanzo’s leg without relinquishing the blanket. The merman looked almost coy and dangerously affectionate, hand running up and down Hanzo’s bare legs. Hanzo shivered. He was still damp from running outside in his pajama shorts, and currently wishing he’d kept the blanket for himself. 

Hanzo sat down on the floor with a thump, careful not to spill his drinks as he pressed into McCree’s blanketed side. He rested his head on McCree’s shoulder, sighing as his loose hair tickled his face. He was tired. He was home. McCree was fine. Everything was fine.

He startle a little when he realized he was starting to drift off, comforted by the pounding of rain on the roof, the rocking of the boat, and McCree at his side. McCree was quiet next to him, petting over Hanzo’s shoulder. He’d wrapped one arm over Hanzo at some point, blanket and all, and Hanzo sighed and pressed a little closer. McCree’s fins waved happily in the dim cabin light. Hanzo wondered if any fish had ever been so safe on his boat.

 

“Here,” he said, thrusting the still-warm mug of tea at McCree. “Drink it. It will warm you up.” He took a sip out of his own cup to demonstrate.

 

McCree grabbed the cup cautiously, peering inside and wrinkling his nose at it as he sniffed. His gills flared when he inhaled, and the merman licked his sharp teeth when the scent of honey and lemon wafted over him. His mannerisms were clumsy, but he mimicked Hanzo well enough, and soon he had drained his cup with a happy sigh. Hanzo was slower to finish his, but he took comfort in McCree crooning next to him in their blanket. 

 

Giving one last glance to the clock-- nearly 3 in the morning now-- Hanzo scratched some sand out of his eyes and reached for his pillows. If he was going to have a guest, he might as well make sure they were both comfortable. He dragged the remainder of his bedding down to the floor and began to arrange it around the both of them. McCree joined in enthusiastically as soon as he caught on to the idea. 

 

“Do not go getting any misconceptions,” Hanzo warned. “This is only until the storm passes. I still do not know how we will bring you back upstairs.” He patted McCree’s firm tail meat. “You are a hefty specimen.”

 

McCree chittered and purred at him, leaning into his touch. He thumped his tail heartily and wiggled as if to adjust the blanket nest around the both of them, then pulled Hanzo in close. Together, sprawled on Hanzo’s cabin floor, they fell into a kind of rest.

 

\--

 

Sunset. The sun was still slipping over the horizon, leaving indigo in its wake, but a full moon sat fat and yellow in the sky over the water. Hanzo was high up-- high above the waves, but still dancing with them, still swaying. He was calm.

 

He was safe.

 

McCree-- for it  _ was  _ McCree, he saw now-- sat across from him. He had a number of things in hand: ribbons and bands and chains in all colors. He held  them up, talking in his strange tongue, and Hanzo watched him in fascination. The man was a tapestry of warm colors-- sepia tones to his skin, speckled and spotted like a seal, and thickly muscled too. His eyes were the rich brown of silt, his hair almost auburn in the light of the setting sun. He was  _ warm _ , so different from Hanzo’s own world of cool tones and temperatures. 

 

Hanzo ran a hand contemplatively through his hair. Somehow, he knew these were intended as gifts for him. He was tired of being drawn above the water and nearly suffocating when his soaked hair pressed flat and stringy against his gills and nose. 

 

He picked his fingers through the pile so carefully laid out for him. He sifted chain over ribbon over elastic, settling finally on a gold ribbon. He smiled and ran a tongue over his long teeth. He grabbed at his hair and gestured-- sometimes the human needed help understanding simple language. Mime seemed to help. 

 

His gills flared, sensitive, when McCree sidled up behind him with the ribbon. Hanzo could smell McCree on the salty air, and he smelled  _ delicious _ . He smelled like tangy sweat and spicy food and  _ warm  _ like blood, like earth.  A creature not of the sea but bobbing on its surface. So strong! And yet if Hanzo dragged him into his realm he would not last a day.

 

The human’s fingers lingered on Hanzo’s shoulders, gliding over the minuscule scales that made up his skin. They were smoother around his gills, and Hanzo shivered impatiently when rough fingertips skirted around them. He told McCree to get on with it, though it was doubtful he was understood. 

 

McCree’s heat did not leave Hanzo when his hair was finally tied out of the way. Instead Hanzo felt McCree get even closer, encasing him between his legs and wrapping his thick arms around Hanzo’s middle. The human’s beard was soft, but it still scratched at Hanzo’s sensitive gills, eliciting a shiver and struggle while McCree kissed insistently around Hanzo’s neck. 

 

The human pawed at Hanzo’s chest, his stomach, his fins. The kisses lingered longer and longer, lips chased by a slick tongue, and Hanzo stopped his showy struggles. He clutched at McCree’s clothes. His nails pricked at the rough fabric of McCree’s pants and shirtsleeves, and his tail flexed broadly every time McCree’s fingers traced the transition area between his abdomen and his tail.

 

Hanzo warbled needily when McCree’s rough fingers found his slit, slick and leaking, and dipped inside. He hardly had to push to press Hanzo open, and despite his mouth hanging slack and wide, Hanzo’s breaths were shallow. He shuddered as his cock-- long and twisting for touch-- slid out with a rush of fluid. It waved in the warm air and twined around McCree’s hairy wrist. Wetness slopped down Hanzo’s tail, pushed out with every curl of McCree’s girthy fingers. McCree was grinding up behind him, digging the hard press of his dick into Hanzo’s back. He was naked? Just a second ago he’d had pants on.

 

Hanzo stopped caring about pants when McCree twisted his hand and used his mighty forearm to roughly fuck his fingers into Hanzo’s hole. He ran his free hand along Hanzo’s chest, up over his throat-- tickling at his gills. Hanzo gasped when he felt the line of a nail graze the edge of one operculum, dangerously close to the fleshy innards of his throat. The hand at Hanzo’s groin made lewd sucking noises with every movement as creamy-looking slick gushed around the fingers.

 

McCree murmured low in Hanzo’s ear, whispering unintelligible things to him as he twisted and curled his fingers. Hanzo dragged his claws down McCree’s bare thighs and keened. He couldn’t reach behind himself-- couldn’t reach much more than McCree’s soft stomach, a hip, his thigh-- to grab onto anything, but he thrashed in the human’s hold. McCree was pistoning in and out of him now, panting and biting at his sensitive ears with dull human teeth.

 

Hanzo leaned back as far as he could to nuzzle at McCree’s face. He couldn’t figure out the kisses-- had the wrong mouth shape for it-- but he sucked at McCree’s un-gilled neck and bit gently, careful not to draw blood. He wondered if McCree would ever bear eggs the way some of Hanzo’s species could. To be surrounded by a mate-- to be loved and cared for and to raise a brood together would be-- would be--

 

McCree grasped the base of Hanzo’s twisting cock and milked him harshly just as his other hand clamped down on Hanzo’s gills. Hanzo screeched as flecks of cum splattered over his tail and McCree’s arm, dribbling onto the floor as Hanzo was forced to open his mouth to breathe. The human shoved his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth, ran it hot and wet over Hanzo’s palate, and Hanzo was so stunned that he couldn’t even react in any way except to shudder harder, writhing into McCree’s near-painful grip. 

 

He tasted the hot tang of blood rush into his mouth as McCree nicked his tongue on Hanzo’s serrated incisors. McCree smeared it everywhere with his lips, pressing damp kisses to the corners of Hanzo’s mouth, his neck, and choked him harder all the while.

 

Hanzo grimaced and thrashed. He was sensitive to the point of overload and just about to crash mindlessly in pain when he

 

...when he woke up again.

 

He was still tucked up against McCree-- normal, fishman McCree-- with one leg thrown over the merman’s massive tail. Their mugs lay overturned some feet away, dripping the dregs of tea onto the thinly carpeted floor. McCree’s tailfins twitched in his sleep. The merman had stolen the rest of Hanzo’s blankets in the night, but Hanzo had all the pillows.

 

It was terribly domestic and a world away from the intense dream Hanzo had just come out of. He knew he’d be deluding himself to think any of it was anything based in reality, but, then again, he  _ had  _ been maintaining some sort of relationship with a sea creature for over a year. Maybe he was allowed a bit of projection now and then.

 

He scratched through McCree’s coarse hair and smiled fondly when the merman wrinkled his nose and rolled over a little. The little cabin was too small for him to get far and it made his massive fins drape oddly, and Hanzo sighed. It was still raining, though the patter of raindrops on the roof was gentler now. 

 

McCree was a lot gentler than he’d been in Hanzo’s dream. Perhaps it was better McCree wasn’t human. Hanzo had never been very deft with other people, but this? This was something altogether different. This was something good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: choking, some blood, overstimulation. Hanzo has weird ideas about what it means to be a merman and they manifest in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapter can be found on my blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com

Jesse had been feeling sickly for days, his gut swollen and his gills sensitive. He’d  been restless-- but frustrated, unable to find satisfaction even in the most grueling  swims through the reefs and kelp forests. Every brush up against rubbery leaves or  the lightest touch from a passing current had him whining to himself and shaking his  fins to get rid of a tremor. 

  
Worse than the aches and the faint headaches was the loneliness, the craving for  touch. Mer people only gathered in large crowds a few times a year, and most of  those were… less than romantic. Jesse hadn’t seen Hanzo in weeks either, and it left  a bitter ache in his chest.    

He knew that Hanzo and his boat would be nearby, perhaps anchoring any day now.  After their long courtship (which Jesse was _very_ proud to say was going _very_   well)  they’d figured out a kind of sign language that was understandable between the two  of them. Thank the gods that his human mate was so clever to think of that in the  first place. Being unable to even speak to one another had been beyond grating.   

Jesse drifted through the ocean aimlessly while he thought about what he’d do  when he saw Hanzo again. Perhaps Jesse would finally get to groom him the way  he’d been wanting to-- comb through his funny hair with webbed fingers, or leave more marks along his chest and neck. Jesse was endlessly fascinated with the taut muscles of Hanzo’s neck, uninterrupted by fluttering gills. Hanzo was warm there,  hotter than anything Jesse had gotten his mouth on before, and the human reacted  too sweetly to any press of tooth against his skin.    

Jesse let out a bubbling sigh and sunk down into the sandy seabed as he thought of  Hanzo’s cheeks going pink, of his breath humid against Jesse’s shoulder, his strong  hands gripping the broad side of Jesse’s tail. It made the ache in his gut that much  more prominent-- and when Jesse pressed a hand down worryingly, his gills  fluttered as he felt-- as he felt--   

Well, how about that?   
   
 

* * *

  
 Jesse seemed a bit over-excited when Hanzo saw him next. It had only been a few  weeks since their last visit-- but, oh, it _had_ been memorable. Jesse had clung to him  stubbornly, using his inhuman strength to keep Hanzo nestled against him long after  they’d finished their coupling. They’d lain in the sun for what had to have been hours  afterwards, only moving when Jesse’s scales began to dry out.    

The boat had hardly ceased movement when Jesse was up against its hull banging  away to announce his presence. He greeted Hanzo with a flurry of kisses and  nuzzles, hands wandering everywhere they could reach. The merman was too  excited to keep his hands coordinated enough to sign what he clearly needed to say.  It took some coaxing from Hanzo to get him to still his claws enough to say  anything, but even that was interspersed with crackly chatter.        

* * *

 

Hanzo fussed at him before he could even spread the good news. The human patted  him down and ran his long fingers through Jesse’s hair and over his fins.    

[You look flushed], he signed, chattering away simultaneously in his human  language. [Sick?]   

Jesse shook his head no, and patted his stomach instead, then pointed at his tail.  [Warm! Good!]   

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, but pressed kisses over Jesse’s face anyway, leaving the  merman pink in the face and playfully pretending to swoon.    

Jesse signed again. [ _Very_  good,] he gestured. Then, [Bath?]   

[What are you thinking?] Hanzo signed to him, talking along with his hands. [You just  got out of the water.]   

Jesse patted his stomach, grinning. He was just a tad rounder than he’d been a few  weeks ago, the last time he’d visited with the human. Couldn’t Hanzo tell? Maybe he  was playing coy. Any sane mer person would know what he was getting at--  perhaps Hanzo just needed to be shown. 

  
[You are getting soft,] Hanzo teased. [Too many squid?]   

Jesse squawked indignantly. [Not fat!] He gestured emphatically. [Healthy!] He signed for “very good” once again, then tapped their sign for ‘bath’ into Hanzo’s  thigh.    

Hanzo rolled his eyes fondly. [Understood.]   

Jesse lounged in the sun while Hanzo went about filling up the set-in pool with  warmer water. The boat swayed underneath him, and he reveled in the gentle rolling  of the deck while Hanzo got the water ready for him. There was something perversely decadent about having a warm bath in the middle  of the ocean, Jesse decided. But it he was going to do this, he’d need hot water, not  the cool tides of the sea.   

After all, most merpeople spawned in warm, shallow seas, not deep currents.    


	8. bonus material from the blog (needy-messy merman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some exchanges with nsfw-sin on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I have SERIOUSLY neglected this story. I still write snippets for it over on tumblr, but it's not usually full paragraphs or anything. Nevertheless, I realized I hadn't updated the ao3 series for it in several months and thought those of y'all not on my blog might appreciate some content.

**Anonymous asked: I just had a thought. Hanzo is the first human that Mercree has ever been with, right? So that means there’s a whole host of toys at Hanzo’s disposal that McCree has never experienced. Just imagine Hanzo introducing him to a vibrator**

[nsfw-sin](http://nsfw-sin.tumblr.com/post/171986760408/i-just-had-a-thought-hanzo-is-the-first-human):

> [hhgggx](http://hhgggx.tumblr.com/post/171986594162/i-just-had-a-thought-hanzo-is-the-first-human):
>
>> [nsfw-sin](http://nsfw-sin.tumblr.com/post/171985890698/i-just-had-a-thought-hanzo-is-the-first-human):
>>
>>> [hhgggx](http://hhgggx.tumblr.com/post/171985555642/i-just-had-a-thought-hanzo-is-the-first-human):
>>>
>>>> MerCree writhing and whining high and loud while Hanzo holds the smallest, simplest vibrator to his gills, his tail, his puffy lil cloaca. Jesse’s tentacle wiggles out and wraps around the thing for all of half a second before dropping it like it shocked him. Hanzo laughs and rubs it up against him again, rubbing it back and forth until Jesse just about creams himself. 
>>>> 
>>>> And then MerCree proceeds to float there in the water like a shark flipped upside down.
>>> 
>>> please also consider hanzo introducing him to onaholes with interesting textures
>>> 
>>> please consider a greedy lil shit mercree who keeps fucking these wonderful contraptions all day long, and hanzo has to help him out of his nasty cummy pleasure-pit
>> 
>> o fuck HEY
>> 
>> jesse is……confused
> 
> hanzo lovingly jerks jesse off, twisting his wrist at all the right times, squeezing his shaft just where he likes it, and if it’s one of those stretchy tenga eggs…it swells up like a balloon when he cums

Hhhhfhf Hanzo just leaving a pile of cum-soaked eggs off to the side before finally going down and slurping up mouthful for himself. Mccree’s tendril of a cock keeps trying g to retreat back into his body but Hanzo will tug, squeeze, tease, and suck until it wiggles happily at him again. By the time jesse’s come a 6th time he’s blissed out enough that Hanzo can finally just finger that sweet, slick lil hole of his as much as he wants.

Doesn’t even stick his dick in– just licks and sucks and slurps and gulps and shoves his fingers in until his skin goes wrinkly. Finally collapses with a soaked beard and a pile of stretched out tenga eggs, having cum in his pants like a goddamn teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i ever get time i would fucking LOVE to expand on this 


	9. bonus material from the blog (terrible awful angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hanzo tried to bring Jesse and the guppies home with him?

Have some angst where Hanzo bring his babs and/or Jesse home into his estate back on land and provides an elaborate saltwater pool for them because he wants to see them more often but instead of living happily ever after Jesse slowly gets more and more morose, to the point that even the guppies don’t cheer him up anymore. He just really needs a large amount of territory to patrol and play and hunt in and even a big pool is still too small for an adult mer used to the vast ocean.

The first day is great. The first week is pretty good, too. They have a lot of time together and Jesse likes investigating all the plants and fish Hanzo supplied the pool with. They spend hours lounging together on the rocks or in the water and Jesse laughs at Hanzo’s sunburn. There’s definitely some smooching and the babies have the time of their life since it’s rare for them to have both of their fathers together at once for an extended period of time.

Except…after a couple weeks Jesse starts getting agitated. He flicks his fins back and forth and swims in laps around the pool until he can’t move, and then simply floats on his back staring at the sky. He can’t hear his usual gulls– only land birds, unfamiliar and not soothing in the slightest. The currents aren’t at all like the ocean. The water is only a few meters deep and not dark enough at the bottom.

Maybe the guppies are mostly okay, but they start fighting with each other or pestering Jesse with bites and bumps and whining. There’s no space. Jesse’s scales start to lose their luster, going dull and pale. A few flake off, leaving his chest a patchwork of uneven skin and scale blend. Even his “beard” gets a little patchy and limp.

Hanzo, meanwhile, panics and immediately starts arranging to have Jesse and the guppies brought back to the ocean. As much of a production as it was to have them secretly brought in, Hanzo makes doubly sure that they can get back out. He brings them back to the ocean, breaking into shakes and tears the whole time as he worries that he’s done something irreparable to the love of his life.


	10. bonus material from the blog (pure fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharing a bath/swim

“Jesse, come back!”  Hanzo shouts, splashing through the shallows. “You know I cannot swim as fast as you!” The merman has just splashed past Hanzo quick as a tropical fish and twice as bright, out past the sandbar Hanzo is standing on and through the waves in half a second.

The only response Hanzo gets is chittering laughter and a lurking, zooming shape launching itself through the water like a torpedo, knocking his legs out from under him and pulling Hanzo under the waves. Hanzo is ready for it and manages to get a breath before he’s knocked on his ass, sand already making its way into his trunks. When they resurface, Jesse has flopped himself across Hanzo’s body, pinning him to the sand. Shallow waves lap over both of them. Hanzo’s smile, sparkling with seawater, looks like it could split his face. 

“Happy?” Hanzo signs, hands a flurry. His playful look is  _nothing_ compared to the shit-eating, sharp-toothed grin on Jesse’s face.

Instead of signing back Jesse just rolls them over until Hanzo is sitting astride his tail, bobbing in the waves. The merman splashes both of them for good measure, as if they weren’t both soaked already.

Hanzo laughs and screams and tickles Jesse in response, sending the merman writhing and splashing like he was flopped on land instead of in his native habitat.

“Dangerous,” Jesse signs, his grin still wide. His dark eyes flash at Hanzo, and then he pulls the human down, pressing kisses along the human’s neck and cheeks, fluttering smacks that barely land before they’re done. Hanzo stops him– pulling away for half a moment to look in the distance for something– before kissing Jesse slowly, sweetly, a smile curling his lips so that a laugh bubbles out after each peck. He can hear little splashes in the distance, growing closer. Their moment is coming to an end.

“I love you,” Hanzo murmurs. These are some of the few human words Jesse understands, and they send his tawny features into a pink flush, his freckles prominent, his scales shining, 

“Love you too. Love you  _so_ much,” Jesse signs with exaggeration, dragging the signs down Hanzo’s chest over and over again. 

And then they are overrun–- three small squirming fish children, webbed hands and big brown eyes, chattering in a mix of human and mermish, circle around them in the water before leaping clear out of the water to land on Jesse’s stomach where they splash happily, chittering at their fathers. Each is some shade of red or russet in the tail, speckled and lively and an unlikely blend of human and mer. 

WIth one last kiss to his lover’s cheek, Hanzo grabs one of his children and dives back under the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my nsfw blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. I post links, polls, ficlets, and more weird junk on the regular.


End file.
